


Babysitting

by solrosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Mythea Baby - Freeform, Parentlock, Uncle Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea and Mycroft drop their daughter off at Baker Street from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small and silly thing that came out of far too much [Mythea Baby action](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/tagged/mythea%20baby) over at Tumblr the last couple of days.

”Wave to Mummy,” Sherlock said, pointing out the window at Anthea who looked back up at them as she and Mycroft got into the car. He was standing at the window with his niece on his arm, trying to wave good-bye to her parents who were going to try manipulating some thing or the other – Sherlock hadn’t bothered listening. It probably wasn’t anything that would directly affect him anyway. 

“We went through this last time,” he told the child, showing her how to wave with his own hand. “Wave Mummy bye-bye so that she’ll leave or the world as we know it will end.”

The girl seemed much more interested in putting her hands in Sherlock’s mouth than to wave. Sherlock tried to get irritated, he really did, but he chuckled as he winkled her tiny hands from his face. He then waved the girl’s hand with his own.

“Bye-bye, Mummy. Bye-bye.”

His niece didn’t even bother looking out the window, and Sherlock had a hard time doing it as well, but they both remained there until he saw the black car pull away and disappear around the corner. 

“Well, then,” he said, moving his niece to the other arm. “Should we bet on how long it’ll take for your mum to text me? I think less than fifteen minutes because you were so appalling at waving. Oh, would stop that?”

He turned his head away to get his mouth out of reach for her small hands. When she lowered her hands he turned back and kissed her forehead. It resulted in her hands immediately back on his face. Sherlock smiled and let her keep going.

“It’s a good thing that you’re cute,” he said. “Because you’re utterly annoying.”


End file.
